The Friends in the Park
by Jhonnies
Summary: A one-shot song fic, showing parts of Seeley Booth's, Parker Booth's and Zack Addy's trip to the park.Slash. Follows S01E02 - The Man in the SUV. Rated T for Telling Hodgins.


The Friends in the Park

Author Notes

I'm not entirely happy with my choice of song for this story, but it is HELL finding a rock song that can be used in a story about two lovers and a kid having fun in the park. If you have a rock (or jazz, or blues, or soul) song that would fit better, leave the name of the song and the artist on a review. If I find that your song is better than mine, you guys get a redo on this story.

Deal?

I'd also like to thank my faithful readers/reviewers star1the2friend, crazylove1980, Fern Rose and Excalisnake for being so awesome and supportive. Keep on rocking, girls!

The friends mentioned in the title are Zack and Parker. Words in italic are Zack's thoughts. Underlined words are Seeley's thoughts. Bold words are Parker's thoughts. This takes place after S01E02 – The Man in The SUV. Enjoy!

The song used is 'Friends' by the alternative rock band, 'Band of Skulls'.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bones (or any of the characters). I also do not ownBand of Skulls or any of their songs. I also do not own MythBusters (but that would be so cool!).

* * *

He doesn't look awkward or out of place, like people would expect. He's not pretending, he's actually having fun playing with Parker.

Zack playing tag with my kid is not a sight I'll forget any time soon…

Parker tackled the squint and they rolled around on the grass. Zack whispered something to Mini-Booth ('It's only fair, since I heard you call me Mini-Bones, Seeley') and got up. Then the two jumped on the FBI agent, bringing him down to the ground.

**Dad is so happy today. Happier than I've seen him in some time now. Zack's a master at making people happy!**

First and Second lines

They played tag and hide-and-seek until Booth got tired. ('I'm not tired, Zack. I just need a few minutes to catch my breath. You and Parker can keep playing.'). Zack whispered to his playmate and went off. Parker sat at his father's side.

"You know where he's going to, sport?"

"I'm not telling you. It's a surprise!"

Parker seems excited. Like Christmas morning excited.

Zack got back with two ice cream cones, one for Parker ('Chocolate, Zack! It's the best!) and one for them ('Rocky Road?' 'Just like our road to us.' Zack smiled).

_This is the most fun I've had in months!_

Third and Fourth lines

_Now this reminds me of another song. What was it?_

Fifth line

"Dad?" – Parker pulled his father's sleeve. – "Is Zack okay?"

"He just gets like that when he's remembering a song he likes to sing."

"He sings?"

"You should ask him to sing for you when we get home."

_I don't know what I was so scared about. Okay, I do. But Parker likes me, and he's so nice. Nothing like my cousins. Oh god, the cousins._

6th and 7th lines

Parker was climbing a tree when Booth saw someone at a distance: "Hey is that Hodgins?"

"Yes, it is"

Booth raised his head and whispered to his kid:

"Parker, I'm gonna need for you to stay on that tree until I say you can come down, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Hey, Zack, Booth. What are you two doing here?"

The FBI agent got closer to his lover who proceeded to talk:

"It was such a nice day that I thought me and my boyfriend would enjoy ice cream and a walk in the park."

"Oh, okay. Wait… Boyfriend?"

Hodgins had threatened Booth ('Why does everyone think I'm going to hurt you?' 'Because I'm the scrawny squint and you're the big bad FBI guy.') and left about four minutes ago.

"Seeley, aren't you forgetting something?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"Parker."

"Oh, Fu-"

8th line

Parker tugged at Zack's shirt:

"I'm cold."

"I'm cold too." – They looked at Booth who just opened his arms

"Come on, then. Hurry up."

Zack and Parker raced to Seeley's warm embrace.

9th and 10th lines

"Looks like someone is getting tired."

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are. Let's get you home, shall we?"

**I don't want Zack to leave.**

The squint got closer to Parker and said:

"Don't worry, Mini-Booth. I'm coming home with you."

Wow. He can read Parker as easily as he can read me.

"How did you know I was thinking about that? Do you have superpowers? Are you a superhero?"

"It's not a superpower, it's psychology."

"What is psychology?"

"It's being able to tell what a person is thinking or what he's going to do by how he looks and behaves."

"Can you teach me?"

"If it's alright with your dad…"

Parked turned on his puppy dog eyes and just kept looking at Booth.

_No matter how much training he has, Seeley won't be able to resist those eyes._

11th, 12th, 13th and 14th lines

The trio was sitting on Booth's couch deciding what to watch:

"What do you want to watch, Parker?"

"What do you wanna see, Zack?"

Please let it not be something about dead people or history.

"How about MythBusters?"

"Good idea."

"What's that?"

"It's a show where they use science to see if myths are true or not. There are lots of fun stuff and explosions too."

Parker's eyes glistened at the word 'explosions' and a big smiled showed on his face.

"I never thought I would live to see the day Zack Addy used the word 'stuff' to describe anything."

Zack hit him in the face with a pillow: "That's your fault. Wait until I tell Dr. Brennan that my brilliant mind was corrupted by you."

All of the color drained from the agent's face.

"You wouldn't!"

Zack just gave Seeley a cryptic smile and turned to the TV.

_I've often wondered what my life would be like if I was with Booth. Not even in my day dreams I thought I could be this happy._

15th and 16th lines

"I'm going to make us some dinner, you two behave."

He left and Parker got closer to Zack:

"Now can you teach me psychology?"

"Sure. Let's go see your dad cook. Notice his patterns." – Parker tilted his head a little – "Those little things he does without thinking."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact he always stirs 12 times counter-clockwise before adding the salt and 5 times clockwise before tasting the sauce. And before you ask, you first need to notice someone's patterns before being able to predict them."

"Pre- what?"

"Predict. Guess what they're thinking about or what they're going to do."

17th line

"Dinner's ready!"

"We can hear you, Seeley. We're in the same room as you."

"When did you get here?"

Parker said in a serious voice before starting to laugh: "You will never know."

They sat down and started to eat.

"Zack?" – The squint barely picked up the faint whisper.

"Yes, Parker?"

"You're dad's boyfriend, right?" - Zack just nodded – "Do you two kiss?"

The squint answered 'Yes' and proceeded to look at his lover sitting across from them.

_I love you. _He conveyed the sentiment with his eyes.

I love you too.

Parker looked at Zack and then at his father.

"You love him! He loves you too!"

"I might have taught him how some psychology." – Zack shrugged at his awed lover.

Seeley closed their distance with a kiss.

Parker just started clapping his hands.

18th line

_Now I remember the song I was looking for._

"What was the song, Zack?"

"Sing it to us!"

"Okay. To satisfy your curiosity, Seeley; it's 'Friends' by 'Band of Skulls'."

19th and 20th lines

"Looks like someone's out for the count."

"Let me get him to bed and then it's time we get too."

With Parker safely sleeping on his bed the two men made their way to theirs.

"It's nice just to be close to you."

"It is. Parker is such a smart kid. He picked up on our feelings fast."

"It is very obvious that I love you and that you love me back."

"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways…"

Booth expected Zack to go like 'hummmmm… one' but instead he got the rest of Elizabeth Browning's poem:

"I love thee to the depth and breadth and height, my soul can reach, when feeling out of sight. For the ends of Being and ideal Grace, I love thee to the level of everyday's most quiet need, by sun and candle-light. I love thee freely, as men strive for Right; I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise. I love thee with the passion put to use in my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith. I love thee with a love I seem to love with my lost saints. - I love thee with the breath; Smiles, tears, of all my life! - and, if God choose, I shall but love thee better after death."

"Wow. You weren't kidding when you said you minored in literature, huh?"

"No. And I do love you like that, Seeley."

"We love with a love that's more than love."

"Annabel Lee, by Edgar Allan Poe."

They kissed and went to sleep. A sleep filled with dreams full of love and happiness. They dreamed they would spend more time together. A dream that became true with Rebecca's announcement that she'd be in New York until the next week.

21st and 22nd lines


End file.
